Borrow My Heart
by parrillad
Summary: 'Then use mine for the both of us.' In which Robin gives Regina his heart... Literally. OutlawQueen fluff with a side of angst. Currently a one-shot. A Curious Thing AU.


**A/N: So, I realise I've been gone for a while. My apologies, I got heavily distracted and lost my muse for 'Stay' however I hoped to make it up to y'all with this? Maybe? I don't know where it came from, but I fell in love with Taylor Henderson's 'Borrow My Heart' and then I thought of this and the rest is history. For now, it's just a small one shot, however I may turn it in to an actual story depending on the interest, who knows. But, if you'd like to prompt some other one-shots, I'd be all for starting a one-shot collection if anyone likes my writing enough. **

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Once Upon A Time, every scene would be a Lana Parrilla scene.

**It's very fluffy guys, with maybe a touch of angst. Who knows? I don't. Enjoy.**

**xx**

_'Then use mine for the both of us.' _

He holds her hand above his chest, cradled beneath his palm with his thumb rubbing gentle circles over her skin. Her gaze flickers, falling to his chest where she can feel his heartbeat under her hand and rising once more until ebony hues meet those of brilliant azure and she can't help but smile. The gesture is sweet and kind and full of some emotion she dare not believe but he's making is oh so difficult not too. And she feels warm, and safe, and cared for and she doesn't quite know how to handle that beyond smiling, and simply hoping for the best. Because that's what she's doing. Hoping for the best.

She leans forward, briefly brushing the tip of her nose against his own before tilting her head back and ghosting her lips over his, and a hand falls to her waist, pulling her closer until the kiss deepens and she feels his tongue flicker over her lower lip. And she's still smiling. But he was serious, completely and totally serious and he didn't just mean figuratively, he meant literally. Pressure on her hand increases until she can't help but sink it in to his chest and he's gasping, and her eyes fly open in shock. She tries to pull away but his hand slips down her wrists and his fingers lock in a vice-like grip. He won't let her leave, won't let her pull away and she is confusion, and horrified, and what the hell does he think he's doing?

But he's got that cocky smile on his lips, reassurance in his eyes and she melts, simply melts, until he's holding her up and she cant feel his heart in her hand, beating a mile a minute, and she should be used to that by now. But she's not. Because this is not a heart forcibly taken, this is not a heart to be ripped from one's chest with a pain unknown to regular men. He has given her his heart just as she had given him hers and in the back of her mind she's arguing with her self.

His an honourable man, a thief, but a thief with honour. Chivalrous to the core and he had essentially lost her heart ( but she doesn't blame him, how could she? ) and this must be some form of repayment, a debt he owes being collected and she doesn't want it. But he won't let her hand go and his heart beats in her palm and she's staring at his chest with a quarter of her arm embedded in his body until he lifts her chin and forces her to stare at him.

"Use mine for the both of us."

And it's forceful but sweet, soft but commanding and she stiffens where she stands before shaking her head, lips parting with unspoken words because those words are now lodged in her throat and she can't get them out. She tries, but she can't. Her eyes are enough though, for they glisten with worry and fear and something far darker but he merely smiles, leans forward, and kisses the shadows away. He pulls away just enough but she can still feel his breath on her lips and he mumbles softly, so only she can hear and even then, she has to strain herself to do so.

"_Trust me._"

And she does. She doesn't know why, but she does. Perhaps it's the tattoo that sits inked on his arm, mocking her with possibilities and 'what if's but she trusts him, god, she trusts him. And her eyes flutter closed because this is different than the other times, the times where she had torn hearts from the bodies of faces she doesn't remember with disregard and malice. He is _**giving**_ her his_** heart**_ and by god, she'll be gentle with it. But she is stubborn, the most stubborn woman he has ever met and she pauses, hesitates, resists.

"What about Roland?"

And that makes him pause, hesitate, resist.

Regina knows all about the hardships of a heartless parent and Robin is all Roland has left. She can't do this to him, to the sweet little boy with dimples when he smiles and a monkey he drags around everywhere. But Robin has faith, so much faith, and he merely smiles at her after taking a deep, deep breath.

"Merry Men do what's right, even if it feels wrong." he quotes and he doesn't realise how much he'll come to hate that very phrase but now, it feels right. That's all that matters. And he tugs on her wrist before flinching, a groan slipping from his lips and she reaches out for his shoulder with the hand not currently wrapped around his heart, steadying him. Just in case.

"Be careful..." she mumbles, gaze falling once more to his chest before rising to his eyes and she visibly softens. And she shakes her head. "Robin, I can't -"

He doesn't let her finish. Kissing her once more but this time with desperation. He feels things for her that he's never felt before, even with Marion, and he wants to share what he feels for her _with_ her and she won't let him. Resilient, always. "Trust me." He insists, watching as her eyes bore in to his own with hesitation, with vulnerability because no one, not one person, has ever done this with her, for her, before.

And she bites her lip, and he watches, and she pulls and he groans and she stops, for a moment, before slipping her hand from his chest gently, softly, carefully. She's still staring in to his eyes but she can see the red, red, red glow of his heart in her hand and there's only tinges of darkness there, which he expected, but it still fascinates her. It empowers her. It adores her. For it beats hard and fast and strong in her hand and her gaze falls to stare at it momentarily before he's lifting her hand, and pressing his heart against her breast. But she hesitates again, and he near growls in frustration and gods, she was right. And he feels strange, different, as if he's not quite whole but he can still feel, just like her. _'Soul mates...'_ Tinkerbell whispers in her ear and her eyes are shining with unshed tears before he presses his hand against her chest and his heart disappears behind blood and bone and she feels - _incredible!_

She can feel what he feels and he feels incredible and she's not felt this light and this free since she was a child, carefree and careless, without the darkness to corrupt her and she wants to cry, she does cry, and he tugs her close and hugs her to his chest.

And he whispers in her ear, makes promises he intends to keep. He promises to find her heart, to return it to her but until then, she can borrow his. And she smiles, and she cries, and she tilts her head and kisses him sweetly until a noise startles them apart and she turns, a blush rising to her cheeks as she lifts her hand and sweeps a strand of her hair behind her ear whilst Robin shuffles his feet beside her.

"Henry."

**A/N: Let me know what you think? On just the one-shot alone, or whether I should expand? And leave me some prompts if you like, I've never done a collection before but I'm very interested in giving it a go.**


End file.
